


Trains and Breakfast

by RachelGranger



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelGranger/pseuds/RachelGranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nights on the train would get lonely. Luckily Peeta and Katniss didn't have to spend it alone. (This is very innocent.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trains and Breakfast

It would have been pitch black in Katniss’s room, if it wasn’t for the light from the hallway from the train seeping through under her door. This one light that reminded her of where she was. She was on the way to another District for her Victory Tour. Now, she is on the way to District 6. Every night she has had trouble sleeping. There was only one way for her to actually get some rest.

She quietly gets out of bed and makes her way to the door. She opens her door and light floods into her room. The fact that there was barely any electricity back home, but plenty to last all night while everyone slept was absolutely despicable to her. She crept out into the hall and shut her bedroom door behind her. She walked quickly to the room down the hall. Her new paranoia was always with her, it swallowed her. She constantly looked over her shoulder. After the Hunger Games, it felt as if someone was always trying to kill her. And, technically, someone was.

Finally, she reached the door. For a brief moment she thought of going back to her bed, but she couldn’t stand the thought of being alone. She opened the door and saw the light from the hallway illuminate the one person on this tour she can actually enjoy being around. Peeta Mellark.

He wasn’t asleep either, and his face grew into the biggest smile that Katniss has seen in days. Katniss walks in, shuts the door, and gives Peeta a slight smile. Peeta scoots over so that there is room for Katniss to lay down. Katniss climbs into the gigantic bed and only sits there. She wraps her hand around her legs and looks down. Peeta looks at her with soft eyes and wraps his arm around her. At his touch, Katniss shies away and Peeta removes his arm.

“Can’t sleep? Yeah, I can’t either,” he looks at her waiting for a response. She gives none. A few silent moments go by, and he just looks at her again, waiting for her to look up and look at him. She doesn’t.  
So they sit there. Regardless of the somewhat tension, Peeta is happy that she is there. That she chose to come to him. After a few moments, Katniss looks up, but doesn’t look at Peeta- only straight ahead.

“I don’t like this. I don’t like this tour or this train or this bed. I don’t like having to remember what happened.” Her voice got soft. “I don’t like remembering who died.”

Peeta caught her voice break on ‘died’. He remembers Katniss’s alliance with Rue. And, since this alliance was in the Hunger Games- he remembers her death.

“I don’t like it either. I hate it.” The truth was that Peeta didn’t completely hate the Hunger Games. Though, he did despise the aspect of it- the killing, the gruesomeness, the evilness of it. But, there was one thing that he liked. He liked that him and Katniss got together. Well, not exactly got together. Peeta loved her with everything he had, Katniss was doing it for show. But still, Katniss was here and talking to him- and Peeta couldn’t have wanted it any other way. Except, he would rather be back at District 12. He would want to be home.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore” Katniss replied. Just like that, she shut herself off from. She unraveled herself from the ball she had been sitting in and laid down on the bed. She was in an old, baggy hunting shirt and baggy pants. This is what she sleeps in back home. Of course, for the tour the Capitol had given her couture night gowns- but she had brought her own sleeping clothes. She liked hers better anyways.

Peeta was in a gold night shirt and matching gold shorts. Unlike Katniss, he embraced the Capitol. That doesn’t mean he liked it. No, he hated it. But, he figured why not wear golden clothes to bed? Peeta found it quite amusing.

“We don’t have to,” Peeta replied in a whisper. They both have to talk about it all day anyways- so why continue? He looked at Katniss and she was staring at the ceiling. He knew better to ask what she was thinking about. After a couple minutes of neither of them able to sleep, Peeta got up and went to the wall. On the wall there was this foreign machine where he could type in any food he wants, and it will appear.

“What are you doing?” Katniss asked as she slightly sat up.

“I am ordering Nightfast,” his face looked very amused.

Katniss didn’t quite get it.

“What?” She asked, as a slight laugh escaped her mouth.

“You know, breakfast at night.” Peeta replied with a laugh.

The idea sounded absurd to Katniss.


End file.
